


Figura y Color

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Incest, M/M, References to Drugs, Tomlinson Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry entendía. Siempre lo supo. El ganaba más de esas relaciones que los otros, porque aunque diera hasta que no le quedara nada, la verdad es que nada de lo suyo tenía valor. Y realmente le dolía admitirlo, que quizá era más interesante que los chicos de su escuela, pero definitivamente era más aburrido que los de su facultad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Por interés académico. O algo así.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

No sabía ni el nombre. Sabía de su postura firme y de sus labios rosados como chupetín de fresa, y de su mirada azul y tormentosa que se enredaba con las palabras de sus libros. No sabía la edad, ni la familia, mucho menos la dirección; pero sabía de su obsesión con historias trágicas y su voz a veces aguda cuando atendía el teléfono diciendo:

─Hola _─_ Sabía sobre todo como ponía los ojos en blanco, como apretaba los labios, unos segundos antes de decir─: Ok, ok  _─Y_  salir disparado de la biblioteca.

Sabía cómo juntaba los libros apilándolos unos sobre otros, alineando los bordes, antes de llevarlos con la recepcionista. Conocía de memoria el movimiento de hombros con el que acomodaba la mochila, y los pasos largos, retumbando contra el suelo.

No sabía quién era la persona del otro lado del teléfono, ni qué era lo que lo hacía sonreír. Pero sabía que no importara cuánto intentaba convencerse de lo contrario. Cada sábado estaba allí, sentado a unas mesas de distancia, dibujándolo; fantaseando escenarios en los que pudiera conocerlo, que siempre empezaban con un “hola” o un “¿qué estás leyendo?”.

Lo había visto por primera vez hacía unos meses. Harry acababa de pelearse con uno de sus amantes y no quería volver a su casa hasta que se le fueran las ganas de llorar.

Afuera llovía ─con pesadez, gotas gordas como las lágrimas de estudio ghibli─ y la biblioteca se le abría inmensa, blanca, pulcra ante él.

Hacía años que no terminaba un libro. Había dejado de leer el mismo día que había empezado a estudiar. Un poco porque no tenía dinero para libros nuevos, otro poco porque los apuntes le comían cualquier intención que tenía de quedarse callado y quietito frente a un libro. Ese día Harry decidió que estarse quieto quizá le haría sentir mejor. Estaba cansado.

Nunca había sido un chico energético. En la escuela era conocido como el que nunca iba a las fiestas y bostezaba por los pasillos desde las 9 hasta las 3, el que hablaba lento y pausado, y que no muchas veces lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para escuchar todo lo que le decían. Le llamaban soberbio, tímido, aburrido. Para Harry, los aburridos eran los otros.

Una tía había visto sus bocetos una tarde que había pasado a por té, y esa misma noche, Anne y él veían programas de carreras de arte en internet.

La gente en su escuela de Arte no era aburrida. No tanto al menos. Tenían opiniones y cosas interesantes que decir, lloraban mirando cuadros e iban a obras de teatro de locales under de ciudades vecinas. Tenían secretos y rasgos que se mostraban en sus trazos sobre el papel, en el modo en el que hilaban sus pensamientos.

Él había intentado absorber algo de eso por el sabor de sus lenguas y del sudor de sus cuellos. Era en vano. Por más que intentara mimetizarse con ellos, por más que besara y amara y leyera y dibujara, ellos nunca parecían mirarlo del mismo modo.

Ese primer sábado había despertado desnudo y solo en una cama que no era suya. En el comedor, su amante (el de los fines de semana) lo esperaba con una taza de café y un montón de estupideces por decir. Harry recordaba mirar los trazos de Frida Kahlo en su camiseta mientras él balbuceaba que las cosas iban muy rápido y que necesitaba desacelerar un poco. Desacelerar un poco significaba no verse más, al parecer, y Harry insultó por lo bajo, porque  _podría_ haber esperado hasta el domingo, así no tendría que aguantar hasta dos días para meterse en otra cama (el amante de los días de semana no llegaba hasta el lunes de la casa de sus padres, varios kilómetros al norte).

Harry se había metido en la biblioteca y había llorado hasta que se acabaron las lágrimas. Cuando levantó la cabeza el chico de mirada azul seguía tan indiferente como antes, pasando las hojas con lentitud. Harry sacó su cuaderno allí mismo y empezó a dibujar. El lápiz siguiendo la lineas de su rostro, garabateando la escena, desde la mesa y los libros hasta las mariposas invisibles que dormían en su cabello.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, al chico los ojos se le iluminaron y alternando sonrisitas con suspiros se había ido.

Ese día Harry no lloró más, y en cambio pasó el resto de la tarde intentando terminar su dibujo. El domingo se le escurrió de los dedos, entretenidos con acrílicos y pinceles, con cucharas y frasquitos y platos de loza blanca en la que no lograba armar el color exacto ─un poco crema, un poco dorado─ de la piel del chico.

El lunes volvió a desahogar la ansiedad en la cama.

Besó, lamió, mordió, suspiró, rasguño, susurró. Las horas pasaron deprisa, entre el humo y la risa (como dice la canción) y parecía mentira que al día siguiente estaría llorando otra vez, sin lugar a donde ir más que a su casa, sin amantes en los que distraer sus penas.

El amante de los días de semana era, por supuesto, más difícil de superar. Lo había conocido en la facultad y seguía viéndolo allí, bromeando y riendo como si le diera igual.

Harry entendía. Siempre lo supo. El ganaba más de esas relaciones que los otros, porque aunque diera hasta que no le quedara nada, la verdad es que nada de lo suyo tenía valor. Y realmente le dolía admitirlo, que quizá era más interesante que los chicos de su escuela, pero  _definitivamente_ era más aburrido que los de su facultad.

Los días hasta el viernes se sucedieron y Harry todavía lloraba. Intentaba distraerse estudiando, viendo películas, tomando café en los parques, pero no fue hasta el sábado a la mañana que descubrió la única cosa que lograba despejarlo.

Estaba limpiando su cuarto ─porque eso es lo que haces cuando tus amantes de semana y fin de semana cortan contigo con tres días de diferencia─ cuando encontró arrugado detrás del escritorio el boceto del chico de la biblioteca.

Recordaba haber pasado una tarde entera intentando pintarlo pero sin poder encontrar el color, y frustrado y enojado lo había tirado a un rincón. Fue una idea quizá tonta, pero logró sacarlo de su casa.

Con los lápices especiales y sus hojas de dibujo en la mochila, partió a la biblioteca.

El chico estaba allí, otra vez. Ese día leía Dostoievski. Cuando Harry dibujó las mariposas sobre su cabello las imaginó verdes musgo, y las paredes y los libros se le hicieron amarillas y azules a sus ojos.

x

No podía creer lo que veía. No podía creer que una noche que había empezado tan mal terminara tan bien. Porque Harry no quería salir, no esa semana (no después del fiasco de la exposición frustrada de arte), pero sus amigas habían insistido con argumentos del tipo “¿Hace cuánto que no follas? Necesitas una buena noche para atraer las buenas energías”.

Harry no creía en eso de las energías, pero,  _oye_ , no le vendría mal una buena cama en la que distraerse un poco.

El problema había sido que la fiesta a la que querían llevarlo era en otra ciudad, y entre el viaje y buscar el auto, ese sábado no había podido pasar por la biblioteca. Era frustrante, estaba seguro de que ese día finalmente podría terminar su dibujo.

Así que estaba un poco enojado cuando llegó a la fiesta, molesto con sus amigas y con el dueño de la galería y el organizador del evento y con el mundo que no le daba un respiro. Así que buscó la barra, pidió un trago, y empezó a beber.

Iba por el quinto, al menos, cuando  _lo vio_.

Con su pelo desordenado y sentado en el regazo de un moreno tomando cerveza. Si sintió algo así como celos se perdió en la vorágine de sensaciones, en su musculosa gris que lo dejó sin aliento, en su sonrisa blanca y su barba de tres días. Tenía las mismas pestañas, y la misma mirada azul turbulento, pero también tenía tatuajes que Harry jamás imaginó estarían debajo de su sueter. Cuando bebía sus gestos eran más suaves y caminaba quebrando la cadera y no con pasos bruscos y firmes.

Para cuando el chico salió por segunda vez al patio, Harry había bebido tres tragos más y eso le dio el coraje para ir detrás de él.

El chico era petisito ahora que estaba parado frente a él, pero altanero y un poquitín escalofriante. Harry temía que si lo ofendía la diferencia de altura no impediría que lo destrozara a golpes.

─¿Necesitas algo? ─dijo arqueando las cejas y con un cigarrillo encendido humeando en sus dedos.

Harry abrió la boca para responder y en seguida se le pusieron los cachetes rojos como el trago en su mano. El chico sonrió y dio una nueva pitada al cigarro, expectante.

─Es que… Sé que no me conoces pero yo a ti sí ─dijo. Las mejillas le hervían en ese momento─. Te he visto y me gustas mucho y nunca te hablo porque te veo leyendo y no quiero molestarte ─continuó. El chico frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba, pero no dijo ni una palabra. A Harry lo animó un poco haber sobrevivido tantos segundos sin ligar ni un cachetazo─. No sé cuál es tu historia con los chicos, si te gustan o no, pero sé que te gusta Faulkner y yo adoro Faulkner, y sé que llevas tus propios libros a la biblioteca, y que usas marcadores en vez de doblar las esquinas, y sé que cuando terminas un libro te quedas quieto como intentando absorberlo y… No sé qué intento lograr… Es que me gustas, nada más, y estaba deseando que a lo mejor yo podría gustarte también.

El chico miró al suelo al darle la última pitada al cigarro. Cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Harry, sonreía, y se humedeció los labios antes de caminar hacia él. Sus piernas eran anchas y cortitas y sus pasos suaves y  _húmedos_ (Harry pensó que si tuviera que pintarlos, sus pasos serían púrpuras).

El cigarro tocó el cemento y un instante después él lo pisó con sus zapatillas de lona. Después tomó a Harry por la nuca, enredó los dedos en sus rulos para acercarlo a su boca y besarlo.

Beso marrón y rojo con gusto a gin, a tabaco y a chicle. Beso húmedo y violento como un torrente de sangre. Beso caliente quemándole a Harry los labios y la lengua.

Harry quería cerrar los ojos pero quería también verle tan de cerca esas pestañas infinitas.

El chico tomó a Harry por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, chocando la pelvis contra la suya, refregándose. Harry dejó caer el vaso de plástico y se imaginó el rojo escurriéndose entre las baldozas, brillante como la piel del chico.

Buscó la cintura del muchacho, recorrió su piel dorada con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta encontrar índice con índice en su espalda.

Entonces, el beso se acabó ─repentinamente como se enciende y apaga un fósforo.

 _─_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─Preguntó el chico.

─Harry ─titubeó en respuesta.

─Harry ─repitió, y dio un paso atrás todavía sonriendo tan altaneramente como al principio─. Mi nombre es Louis ─dijo─, y el chico que buscas se llama William. Es mi hermano.

x

Harry estaba confundido, al día siguiente. Un poco por la cama desconocida ─un rubio, de cara de ángel y lunares por todo el cuerpo─ pero sobre todo porque todavía le latía el beso de Louis en los labios, junto a una especie de vergüenza por haber sido tan ingenuo de creerle. No sabía si se llamaba Louis o William o de ninguna de las dos formas. Sólo sabía que lo habían besado de un modo en el que jamás lo habían besado antes y después lo habían dejado para ir al regazo de un moreno a seguir bebiendo.

Había cruzado miradas con él varias veces en la noche, levantado el vaso para brindar a la distancia y luego hundirse en los labios y el cuello del moreno otra vez. En cierto punto Harry se había sentido demasiado estúpido, y había decidido ahogar las penas en el primer rubio que le sonrió.

Ahora estaba allí, desnudo y con resaca en una cama que no era la suya, contando los lunares en la espalda de su amante.

Qué lástima que era de otra ciudad, pensó Harry, realmente necesitaba un amante de los fines de semana.

Minutos después esperaba el interurbano mientras escuchaba daft punk, y tarareaba  _get lucky_ sin realmente recordar la letra.

Aunque quería evitarlo seguía pensando en el beso. Le molestaba que le haya gustado tanto, que aunque hubiese besado al rubio después el sabor que persistía era el del gin y el tabaco.

Cuando se subió al bus empezó a garabatear en su cuaderno líneas con su lapicera. Líneas que no eran Louis pero se parecían a sus pestañas.

Al llegar a su casa sacó el boceto de la biblioteca, el último, el del sábado pasado, e intentó pintarlo. Esta vez consiguió el dorado de su piel, y las sombras bajo sus ojos, y los reflejos en su cabello, pero no encajaba, no; no del todo.

Intentó convencerse de no hacerlo, de ir a esa obra el sábado a la que irían los chicos de la facultad. Pero su amante de los días de semana estaría allí, y después de tantos dibujos frustrados  _necesitaba_ terminar uno: hacer algo bien.

No le vendría mal algo así como una explicación tampoco.

Almorzó con su mamá e inventó algo de un trabajo práctico que tenía que entregar el miércoles para irse temprano. Guardó apuntes, el cuaderno, y los lápices en su mochila y Gemma lo dejaba en la biblioteca veinte minutos antes de las dos.

Louis estaba sentado ahí, todavía trabado con su novela de Dostoievski.

Harry respiró hondo antes de acercarse a él. Dejó la mochila en seco sobre la mesa, ganando su atención y una mirada de reproche, pero nada más.  _Nada más_. Ni una sonrisa o un gesto incómodo, nada que le siguiera al “ _shh”_ y los ojos en blanco.

Harry se sentó, ahora más confundido que antes.

Louis ─¿o William?─ volvió a su libro, sin detenerse en la mirada atónita de Harry.

Se sintió un poco estúpido, dándose cuenta recién ahora de que era imposible que esa postura firme fuera la misma relajada del sábado pasado en la fiesta, que fuera el mismo este chico que el de la sonrisa altanera. El parecido era inmenso, de todas formas. Si eran hermanos eran gemelos idénticos, de eso no había duda.

Harry buscó en su mochila desesperado, los bocetos garabateados del fin de semana. Los acomodó en el escritorio haciendo un poco de más de ruido. Los ojos azules se fijaron en él otra vez, antes de suspirar resignado. Harry notó que en sus bocetos había rojo y naranja y púrpura, pero que frente suyo había sólo verde, y azul y celeste.

De golpe se sintió aún más estúpido que antes, porque quizá el chico del sábado no le había mentido, pero lo había engañado, le había robado un beso que no era  _suyo_ , que era del chico allí en frente que refunfuñaba cada vez que Harry hacía ruido.

Y ahora más que nunca quería besarlo a él, a William o fulano, o como fuera su nombre. Al chico al que dibujaba hasta al hartazgo, al que leía todos los sábados en la biblioteca.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió retumbando.

─¡Will! ─llamó alguien. Harry reconoció la voz en seguida.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─susurró Will, con una expresión casi angustiada en el rostro.

─Es que ya nos vamos a Doncaster y vine a buscarte.

─¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Dios… ─protestó y aunque parecía molesto las esquinas de sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, tímida pero sincera─.¿Lo ves? Por eso te pido que me llames por teléfono ─dijo.

Louis no prestó atención a lo último. Estaba parado allí palmeando su espalda y mirando la biblioteca, buscando con la mirada  _algo_ que Harry sabía muy bien qué era. Registró todo el lugar y recién al final su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry, otra vez, después de una semana.

Sonrió.

Dios. Harry no podía creer que los hubiese confundido, y es que sus rostros eran idénticos, pero sus gestos _tan_ distintos. La sonrisa de Will era tímida, disimulada; la de Louis abierta, desafiante.

 _─_ ¡Harry! ─dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa─. Will, Will ─insistió llamando a su hermano por el hombro.

Will miró a Louis y luego siguió el gesto de su mano hasta encontrarse con Harry.

─Él es Harry, un amigo ─dijo.

─¿Amigo tuyo? No me sorprende ─comentó (quizá haciendo referencia a lo ruidoso que había sido al llegar a la biblioteca) y volvió a lo suyo, eso de alinear los libros por los bordes antes de devolverles a su mochila.

Louis hizo un gesto, un poco exagerado y, dios santo, tan confuso… Porque, ¿por qué querría Louis presentarlos? ¿Por qué le interesaría después del beso de la otra vez?

Harry aún así le siguió la corriente y extendió la mano, presentándose:

─Mucho gusto, ¿Will?

El chico miró la mano, luego a su hermano, luego la mano otra vez. Le ofreció un saludo firme, estrecho.

─Mucho gusto ─dijo sin prestarle más atención. En seguida volvió la mirada a Louis─, ¿vamos?

─¿Qué? ¡No! ─se apresuró a interrumpirlo. Harry estaba ahí parado sin decir nada, sin saber qué hacer. Louis le hacía gestos para que intervenga, pero él no entendía por qué─. Recién me encuentro con Harry, quiero ponerme al día… Han sido tantos… Años ─balbuceó.

Will puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó los libros otra vez sobre la mesa.

─¿No pueden hacer eso afuera? Y me avisas cuando tengamos que irnos, Lou. Esto no es un parque, es…

—Una biblioteca ─completó el gemelo─. Tienes razón, además, nos veremos en la fiesta de Liam, la semana que viene, ¿verdad Harry?

Asintió incapaz de decir ni una palabra, y los vio partir, a Louis con su andar suave y curvo y a Will con sus pasos largos y bruscos. Intentó no pensar en que Will se había ido balbuceando que no iría a esa fiesta, o en que Louis casi que le rogaba para que fuera. Intentó no pensar en lo extraño que había sido ese día, lo bizarro de la situación entera. Tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar, tenía que adivinar quién demonios era Liam.

x

Liam era un estudiante de música que vivía en la casa que le había heredado su abuela en Doncaster hacía unos meses. Harry se enteró de la fiesta el jueves por la noche, cuando la novia de su mejor amiga la pasó a buscar después del taller de figura y color. Al parecer sus fiestas eran buenas, y siempre había pequeños espectáculos —música en el sótano, teatro en la habitación de huéspedes.

No le resultó difícil encontrar con quién ir, pero sí qué ponerse. Es que Harry adoraba el ambiente artístico pero no encajaba en lo absoluto. Siempre se compraba camisetas estampadas con cuadros famosos, sueltas y claras, con cuellos hasta el pecho y mangas pesadas. Las compraba pero terminaba usando sus jeans y sus camisetas de siempre, porque se sentían un poco más como él.

La cuestión era que ser como él no lo había precisamente ayudado en su vida amorosa. Él, así como era, no era interesante, no cautivabaa sus amantes y realmente quería cambiar eso.

Se puso unos jeans ajustados (que le resultaron más cómodos de los que creía) y una remara estampada con el autorretato de Van Gogh, una pulsera tejida en la mano derecha y el brazo de los tatuajes desnudo para que los viera todo el mundo. Se echó el cabello atrás y se cepilló los dientes por veinte minutos antes de salir.

La casona de Liam quedaba, por suerte, en las afueras de Doncaster. Dos pisos de solemne estilo inglés, puertas anchas, madera hasta en los picaportes.

La música electrónica desentonaba con el lugar, pero las luces de todos colores hacían la transición un poco más simple.

Harry se encontró con Louis en un habitación alumbrada por relámpagos rosados. Sus ojos azules se veían violetas allí. Le quedaba bien.

—¡Viniste! —lo saludó y lo abrazó por los hombros mientras lo acercaba a la barra.

Un rubio lamentablemente familiar lo recibió.

—¡No me digas que tú eres el Harry que está enamorado de nuestro pequeño Will! —dijo, y continuó bromeando sobre que sería un buen amante además de un gran besador (“Y puedo dar fé”, insinuó guiñando el ojo).

Sobre tragos, esa noche, Louis y Niall le contaron todo sobre Will: que era serio, pero amable, que adoraba sus libros pero no se entendía con las personas, que Louis podía prácticamente sentirla frustración sexual de su hermano, pero que era difícil ayudarlo porque no era un chico que tendiera a caer bien.

—Cuando te escuché hablar de él, pensé: “he aquí alguien al que le agradan todas las cosas que el resto de las personas no soportan” y decidí que te daría una mano —le explicó.

Debieron ser los tragos, porque no había modo en el que, sobrio, estuviera de acuerdo. Con nada más que un par de palmadas en la espalda y un vaso de cuba libre —aparentemente lo único que bebería Will— partió a la soledad de la fiesta a intentar encontrarlo.

Deambuló por los pasillos y las habitaciones de la planta baja, se entretuvo en el sótano, escuchando a la banda indie que sonaba horrible. Cuando subió al primer piso se cruzó al moreno en la escalera —el que estaba con Louis en el sillón en la fiesta anterior— y se ganó un par de miradas curiosas al asomarse en cada puerta.

Habitaciones naranjas, azules, rojas. Harry debió adivinar que Will estaría en esa gran puerta de madera de la que escurría luz verde. Quizá lo sabía. Quizá lo postergó porque tenía miedo. de que saliera mal.

Es que Niall y Louis dijeron que Will era difícil. Que era genial y muy divertido una vez que lograbas conocerlo, pero muy difícil. No era del tipo que te recibiría con una sonrisa, que te daría conversación, que se reiría de tus chistes aunque fueran horribles. Era del tipo que simplemente se iría si estaba aburrido, o te pediría por favor que te calles un poco si interrumpías sus pensamientos.

Miedo, sobre todo, porque Harry lo había deseado tanto tiempo que no quería arruinarlo. Había fantaseado tantas veces con esa charla que si salía mal (como habían salido todas sus relaciones hasta el momento) se sumiría en la más profunda depresión.

Abrió las pesadas puertas de madera haciendo demasiado ruido.

El chico que espiaba la biblioteca se giró molesto ante el sonido. En el sillón una pareja se besaba casi desesperadamente —parecían a punto de desnudarse ahí mismo.

Harry caminó hacia la biblioteca, con el cuba libre temblándole en la mano.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó William cuando se paró a su lado. Harry sonrió, por el deja vú.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó, ofreciéndole el vaso.

—No, gracias —respondió. Su rostro denotaba molestia, pesadez.

Harry bebió un sorbo para hacer algo, porque el silencio lo mataba.

Will continuó mirando la biblioteca, hojeando los libros cuyos lomos llamaban su atención, incapaz siquiera de prestarle atención a Harry.

No le molestaba, no tanto; tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca suyo, de mirarlo pasar las yemas por los libros, y cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cuando algo le llamaba la atención.

Cuando Will eligió uno, y caminó hacia el sillón, enfrente de la pareja que todavía se besaba apasionadamente, Harry lo siguió como un perrito faldero. Con el vaso olvidado en la biblioteca y ante el silencio de Will que dejaba oír la saliva y el chupeteo, Harry no pudo controlarse de mirar a la parejita.

El chico le acariciaba las piernas a la chica, subía por los muslos debajo de la pollera mientras la besaba con tanto deseo y humedad que era contagioso. Harry se estaba poniendo duro y eso que no era del tipo al que lo encendía lo hétero.

—Estás babeando —dijo Will cerrando el libro de golpe—, me molesta.

Harry cerró la boca y tragó saliva, sorprendido. Will lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara por lo menos unas disculpas.

—Podrías irte a otro sillón, hay uno desocupado ahí. —Señaló con la cabeza.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —se apresuró a responder Harry—. Quiero quedarme contigo.

—Creo que me confundes con Louis —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—No… Me quiero quedar contigo —le explicó. Sintió las mejillas enrojecer, pero antes de que se le ocurriera algún tipo de excusas, Will le había pedido que trate de no babear y había vuelto a su libro.

Harry no podía creer lo que pasaba, no podía entender que estuviera con el chico de la biblioteca, tan cerca, viéndolo leer. Y esta vez era él, no era Louis de gestos suaves y sonrisa abierta, era Will que pasaba las hojas decidido, que se ponía aún más serio (si eso era posible) al leer.

Sintió la urgencia de dibujar, le trepó por las piernas como un millón de hormiguitas. No negras y con patas, verdes y luminosas, como las pestañas de Will.

Se levantó del sillón y buscó en la habitación hojas y lápices. Tenía que encontrar algo al menos, estaban en un estudio al fin de cuentas.

Encontró un anotador y una lapicera, y volvió al sillón con eso y el vaso de cuba libre. Acercó la mesita de café y se arrinconó contra una esquina del sillón, ganando recién en ese momento una mirada de William.

—Voy a dibujarte —le explicó, pero Will todavía lo miraba con reproche—. No haré ruido —le prometió, y el chico volvió la mirada a su libro.

Lo dibujó no una, sino seis veces. Con la postura firme y con los pies sobre la mesita de café cuando se hartó. Lo dibujó con la mirada fija y joven y casi al final esperaba a esos bostezos que llegaban cada cinco minutos para dibujar ese momento.

La parejita del sillón había desaparecido hacía media hora, y el vaso de cuba libre estaba casi vacío.

Will terminó un capítulo de su libro y lo cerró, marcándolo con el índice. Bostezó y empezó a mirar alrededor, detrás y a los costados de Harry, buscando algo.

Un marcador. Le hizo cosquillas a Harry que sin conocerlo ni un poco supiera ese detalle tan mínimo.

Hacía rato que había dejado la libreta y la lapicera. En la mano sólo tenía el vaso vacío y los dibujos enrollados. Sacó el primero que había hecho. Lo dobló dos o tres veces hasta lograr un rectángulo del tamaño apropiado y se lo dio, sin decir nada.

Will dudó un momento antes de tomarlo. Lo puso entre las hojas de su libro, le regaló un “gracias” y una especie de reverencia, y se fue.

Harry se quedó sentado solo en el sillón que ahora parecía tan grande, viendo el verde desaparecer con William de la habitación. Repitiendo los bostezos que debía haberle contagiado el otro, refregándose los ojos mientras intentaba adivinar si lo que sentía era alegría o tristeza.

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez. La música fuerte se filtró adentro junto con el violeta y Louis.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó antes de sentarse a su lado en el sillón—. Los vi. Hablando.

Harry bostezó otra vez antes de responder.

—Estuvo bien. Creo —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Le dijiste?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te gusta!

Harry sonrió con cierta tristeza —¡ese era el sentimiento opaco que lo apagaba! No se lo había dicho— y sólo respondió negando con la cabeza.

Louis suspiró, fue entonces que notó lo nervioso que estaba antes, lo firme de su postura. Lo notó porque después del suspiro estaba hecho un bollito de curvas y suavidad, y cuando habló luego se volvió gestual y brillante. Harry quiso preguntarle si él y su hermano medían lo mismo, porque en serio parecía diminuto a su lado, pero temía que si lo hacía Louis se pondría escalofriante.

En cambio le preguntó otra cosa que quería saber, que todavía no entendía.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

Louis parecía sorprendido, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser el interrogado.

—¿Qué?

—La otra noche. Cuando te conocí. Cuando pensé que eras Will. Me besaste…

—¡Oh! Sí. Lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Verás, tengo esta teoría de que Will nunca ha besado a nadie, y quería asegurarme de que besaras bien —Harry frunció el ceño. No era estúpido. Sabía que Louis le mentía—. Así que… por interés académico, o algo así.


	2. Porque aproveché mi oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: sólo apto para mentes pervers (y +18) Contiene incesto y menciones de droga.

El sábado se había convertido en el día preferido de Harry. Era un acuerdo tácito encontrarse con Lou, Niall y William en la biblioteca, y mientras los dos primeros aprovechaban la explanada y rampas para andar en skate, él y Will entrarían a leer. O a dibujar, en su caso.

William ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y siempre y cuando Harry no hiciera mucho ruido, no se quejaba en demasía, y de hecho no le prestaba demasiada atención. A veces Harry dejaba caer el lápiz a propósito, o suspiraba fuerte, sólo para que Will le dedicara una mirada de hartazgo azul como el hielo.

Todavía le costaba que los dibujos salieran bien. No era el trazo lo que le costaba, las líneas le salían de memoria, y ya había conseguido la presión justa del granito sobre el papel rugoso para las arrugas de los ojos o los rastros de la barba que la hoja de afeitar había pasado por alto. Lo difícil era cuando llegaba a su casa más tarde e intentaba pintarlo. No había forma en que plasmara los colores —que tenía grabados en sus pupilas— de Will en sus pinturas. Quizá podría hacerlo si lo tuviera en frente en ese momento, quizá le faltaba el modelo en vivo y en directo, para conseguir el color exacto.

Louis había dicho, una vez, que él posaría por Harry siempre y cuando pudiera pintarlo dormido. Que era demasiado inquieto como para sentarse por horas en el mismo lugar, que no era como Will. Harry le había confesado entonces que no serviría de nada, porque Louis era naranja y amarillo, y Will era verde y azul, y que además, no eran tan parecidos.

Parecía mentira que los hubiese confundido como la misma persona alguna vez. Conociéndolos mejor, ahora, Harry podría señalar de memoria las diferencias: el contorno de la sonrisa, la curvatura de la nariz —Louis se había quebrado el tabique a los 12, en sus épocas de biker—, la firmeza de sus cejas, el brillo en sus miradas. Ni hablar de los tatuajes, las posturas, el largo de sus pasos. Lo único en lo que eran idénticos, para sorpresa de Harry, era en su estatura. Todavía era difícil creerlo. De hecho, con el jopo que a veces le dejaba la gorra, se supondría que Louis tendría que parecer más alto, pero algo lo hacía ver diminuto a su lado. Harry se rompía la cabeza intentando descifrar la ilusión óptica.

Fue una de esas largas tardes en la explanada, mientras él y Louis fumaban, y veían a Niall hacer piruetas, en la que decidieron que Harry tenía que terminar sus dibujos, y que debían cambiar el lugar de encuentro. La biblioteca se había convertido en un obstáculo más que en una ayuda en esa relación con Will. Los primeros pasos ya estaban dados, se conocían y Will lo toleraba, pero eso no era suficiente, no podían conocerse mejor allí. Cada vez que Harry intentaba sacar conversación, William le susurraba: —Esto es una biblioteca —Y eso bastaba para explicarle que no tenía intención de escucharlo hablar.

De eso hablaban, mientras Niall intentaba deslizarse sobre el barandal y fallaba estrepitosamente.

—Bueno, pero Will es así… Es decir, creo que le agradas, se sigue sentando contigo, ¿no? —le preguntó Louis antes de darle una honda calada al cigarro. El humo se escurría de sus labios, bailaba torpemente hacia arriba y Harry se entretuvo observándolo.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero no entró en detalles. Siendo justos, no es que William tuviera mucha opción. Él también le dio una pitada al cigarrillo, sintió el negro rasgarle la garganta, y se sintió bien.

—¿Y cómo van los dibujos? ¿Los has terminado? —preguntó Louis.. Luego escupió el humo y miró la rampa. Niall se acomodaba los pantalones mientras se miraba la rodilla, y el raspón rosado sobre su piel—. ¿Qué dice? De que lo pintes…

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que son buenos —sonrió orgulloso—. Que debería ilustrar libros.

—Libros, libros —protestó Louis.— Todo es libros para él…

Los dos volvieron al silencio gris del cigarrillo, a mirar al rubio que no se daba por vencido e intentaba otra vez hacer la pirueta.

—¡Apestas, Horan! —le gritó Louis, y los dos estallaron en carcajadas cuando el irlandés respondió con un obsceno fuck you—. Bueno, si no logras esto con mi hermano, al menos habrá servido para que nosotros aprendamos unas piruetas —bromeó—, las únicas rampas así en Doncaster están en el hospital, o las escuelas, y no somos muy bienvenidos…

—Y siempre puedes volver a mi cama, Haz, se te extraña —dijo Niall que volvía a acercarse a ellos, harto ya de golpearse tantas veces.

—Tú, aléjate de mi cuñado —respondió Louis tomando a Harry por los hombros y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Harry sonrió desde el cálido abrazo, encontró miradas con Niall, y un chispazo se despertó en sus ojos. William debía realmente significar algo para él, para mantenerlo en la vida célibe por tanto tiempo, para convencerlo de rehusarse a la compañía de Niall cuyos dedos eran mágicos y cuya voz ronca susurrada en el oído lo había guiado al orgasmo aquella vez.

Se giró a mirar a Louis, rogando que el rubio no hubiese visto el deseo en su mirada.

—Si tan sólo pudiera pintarlo, mientras lee —dijo, intentando cambiar de tema. Louis sonrió con ternura y palmeó sus hombros a modo de aliento.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

x

Unos días después, ya había ideado un plan.

Con la excusa de que Liam organizaba otra fiesta y se necesitaban varias manos para ayudar a preparar todo —y aunque Harry apenas si había hablado con él la última vez—, el domingo siguiente, antes del mediodía, Harry se subía al tren camino a Doncaster.

William lo esperaba en la estación, mimetizado con el gris azulado de las paredes, mientras escuchaba música.

—Louis no pudo venir —le explicó mientras se quitaba el auricular. Harry fingió sorpresa.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Liam las veinte esquinas de distancia. Harry hacía preguntas, y William las respondía. Para el observador inexperto la escena hubiese sido fría, tirada de los pelos. Will nunca preguntaba, mostraba interés, pero Harry estaba contento, veía el verde y el azul mezclándose, las sonrisas cada vez más seguida, y su voz, todavía firme pero acaramelada.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si podía besarle (así de justo se sentía el momento), pero habían llegado a casa de Liam. Louis los recibió con una ridícula bandana en la cabeza que decía “I love Justin Bieber” y el torso desnudo manchado con pintura.

Zayn y Liam colgaban unas sábanas en el pórtico, a modo de cortina, con el nombre de la fiesta. “CUIDADO, PINTURA FRESCA” decía el cartel.

Niall, sentado en el césped, fumando, acotaba que realmente deberían poner un cartel que dijera que se recomendaba traer ropa vieja.

El concepto era sencillo, y prometía ser una fiesta genial. Las paredes embadurnadas con pintura, capaz gruesas y húmedas. También las sillas, y las mesas, y los barandales de la escalera. Harry no sabía si adorar a Liam por su mente perfecta o querer asesinarlo porque la pintura es cara, dios santo, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto dinero?

Hablando con él mientras pintaban el salón del fondo, descubrió que era de familia rica, estudiante de música, y un talentoso cantante. Eso último gracias a que Louis encendió los parlantes en el salón principal, y la música que hasta allá atrás llegaba como un eco, se encendió en la garganta de Liam mientras él cantaba.

Qué falsete, pensó Harry.

Zayn apareció un rato después, con el pelo cubierto de pintura blanca y un amplificador en sus manos. Mirándolos hablar Harry descubrió el dorado y el marrón de sus miradas enredándose en un remolino mientras hablaban, pensó en helado de chocolate con caramelo, y le dio hambre. Además, estaba de más allí, y el salón estaba terminado de todas formas.

Se encontró con Louis en el pasillo, él también tenía el cabello y la mejilla manchados —de celeste, en su caso— pero parecía contento al respecto.

—¿Y Will? —le preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros. Niall apareció desde la cocina, comiendo una porción de pizza y con el cabello desordenado en un jopo verde.

—Se aburrió de pintar y subió a leer —explicó el rubio. Louis puso los ojos en blanco antes de subir la escalera llamando a su hermano.

—¡Recuerda poner el cartel de no se puede pasar! En la biblioteca y la alcoba de Li —le gritó Niall.

Un minuto después Louis bajaba a su hermano por la escalera, arrastrándolo del brazo. William sonreía mientras mantenía el libro alejado del tacto de su gemelo.

Harry notó algo del naranja de Louis metiéndose bajo las uñas de Will, hasta escapársele por la sonrisa. Por algún motivo eso le recordó a esos primeros sábados, a ver a William sonriendo al atender el teléfono, antes de alejarse a pasos largos..

—Lleva a Harry a casa, préstale una remera vieja que pueda ensuciar —le explicó a William mientras se limpiaba los dedos con pintura en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Hasta Harry las sintió, suavecitas en su piel—. Y pégate un baño, tienes pintura.

Antes de despedirse de ellos, Louis le susurró al oído que quizá podría convencerlo de bañarse juntos, y Harry emprendió camino con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en la boca, tan naranja como la de William.

La casa de Louis no estaba muy lejos, apenas unas seis o siete cuadras más allá de la estación de trenes. Una mujer muy bonita los recibió, y les ofreció té apenas llegaron. Las hermanas menores de los gemelos armaban castillos con bloques en la alfombra, y le preguntaron a Harry si hay dos princesas en un reino, cuál de ellas sería la reina. Harry les dijo que si aprendían a llevarse bien las dos podrían ser reinas, y los habitantes del reino se pondrían muy felices, pero eso no era lo que querían oír, al parecer.

William terminó el te, y le explicó a su mamá que tenía que bañarse antes de ir a la fiesta.

—Ven, Harry —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, salvándolo de la conversación con las dos pequeñas que ahora debatían quien debería ser la reina y se proponían resolverlo con una competencia de castillos, fuera lo que eso fuera. Harry quería averiguarlo, pero también quería seguir los pasos de William hasta su alcoba.

La habitación estaba bastante ordenada. Dentro de lo posible. Las dos camas de la cucheta estaban tendidas y la pila de desorden estaba amontonada en un rincón a sus pies. William arrastró con el pie una camiseta usada, hacia la pila de desorden,  ahora sí la habitación estaba bastante despejada.

Dejó el libro en el escritorio, y prendió la luz del velador.

—El interruptor no sirve —le explicó a Harry cuando lo vio intentando prender la luz general—, Louis usó el foco para un proyector.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de ese color blanco, viejo, que ya parece amarillo. Unas feas cortinas a cuadrille marrones colgaban desprolijas en la ventana, donde un agujero en el vidrio estaba cubierto por cartón.

—¿Pelotazo? —preguntó Harry acercándose sólo para ver si se filtraba algo de aire por la ventana.

—Louis —explicó William otra vez. Harry se preguntó por qué sonreía, por qué de golpe y recién ahora empezaba a rascarse la pintura celeste del cuello, ya seca, intentando desprenderla—. Toma una camiseta del cajón —le dijo abriéndolo—. Yo iré a bañarme.

William salió de la alcoba, dejando a Harry allí con nada más que la pastosa luz del velador y un cajón lleno de camisetas.

Harry podía discernir de quién era cada cual por lo desgastado de los bordes, por el modo en que estaban guardadas. Era como si Louis sacara las suyas, las mirara una por una antes de decidirse, y volviera a meterlas pobremente dobladas. 

Se decidió por una blanca, con manchas viejas de helado, un poco suelta. Aún así le quedaba corta, de torso, cuando se la midió. Hizo un bollo con la remera que llevaba puesta, y volvió al comedor, a pedir una bolsa para guardarla en su mochila. Jay estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos, demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que el silencio de la sala sólo podía significar travesuras.

—¿Seguro que no quieres bañarte también? —le preguntó mientras se secaba las manos en un repasador. Harry le explicó que volvería a llenarse de pinturas en la fiesta de todas formas, y además que estaba acostumbrado al tirón seco en su piel.

—Estudio arte —explicó.

Que bueno que lo dijo antes de ir al comedor con Jay, porque ahora por lo menos tenía una excusa para el revuelo de bocetos de William desparramados por la mesa. Las mellizas pintaban con crayolas algunos, como si hubiesen encontrado el mejor libro para colorear de la historia.

Jay no sabía cómo disculparse, en nombre de las niñas. A Harry realmente no le molestaba, eran borradores de todas formas, ninguno estaba terminado.

—No son tan buenos —confesó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Son geniales —dijo Jay, arqueando las cejas, sorprendida.

x

Harry no sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado a eso, pero cuando William salió de la ducha, Jay, y las mellizas posaban en la sala del comedor mientras él terminaba de pintarlas. Había elegido acuarelas, para las niñas, y la mayor parte de Jay. En ella había usado acrílicos, también, para algunos rasgos fuertes, como mechones de su cabello, y el chispazo en sus ojos.

No había sido difícil dibujarlas, aunque, obviamente, eran trazos corregibles. Es que sus miradas y sus gestos eran directos y abiertos, no había o parecía haber nada escondido detrás de ellos. Quizá algunas de las arrugas de Jay delataban historias que ella no confesaba, pero nada fundamental. No para Harry, al menos.

William se quedó cruzado de brazos, en el pasillo, esperando a que terminen. Era una distracción, sobre todo para las niñas, pero Harry estaba contento. Sobre todo después, cuando cansado de estar de pie, se sentó al lado de Harry y lo miró terminar.

Jay lo miraba como si supiera que a Harry la piel se le encendía de colores, cuando William estaba cerca. Que las acuarelas medio se evaporaban y él las absorbía con cada inhalación.

Era la primera vez que William lo miraba a él. Su mirada se sentía helada en sus dedos, y el pincel temblaba en sus yemas.

Apenas terminó el dibujo, y mientras Harry se lo mostraba a las chicas, William volvió a la alcoba a buscar el libro. Después insistió en que se apuren, que tendrían que haber vuelto hace media hora.

x

En el camino, Harry se ofreció a llevar el libro en su mochila, pero William le dijo que lo mancharía con las pinturas.

—¿Por qué nunca pintas mis dibujos? —preguntó después de un rato, genuinamente curioso. A Harry le llevó un momento responder, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir las preguntas, siempre era él quien las hacía.

—No puedo usar las pinturas en la biblioteca —le explicó. Era verdad. Quizá no era el verdadero motivo (que no lograba conseguir los tonos exactos, del verde y el azul, tan brillantes y vibrantes pero opacos, a veces) pero era una respuesta suficiente, para William al menos.

—Deberías pintar a Louis, no te dirán nada si pintas en la explanada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quiero pintar a Louis —confesó. La garganta le picó como una advertencia de que debía guardar silencio, pero no le hizo caso—. Quiero pintarte a ti.

William frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. El naranja que siempre le temblaba en la sonrisa le temblaba en los ojos, ahora, en un gesto terco, obstinado. No hablaba, pero Harry podía escucharlo.

—¿Cómo no vas a querer pintar a Louis? Es Louis.

Harry estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo el corazón roto como para detenerse a pensar en la situación, en si estaba bien, si estaba mal. Sólo sabía que así como a Harry se le prendían los pelos de los brazos en llamas verdes cuando William lo miraba, él se incendiaba naranja al hablar de Louis.

Se sentía un poco tonto. Sentía que debería haberlo adivinado antes. ¿Por qué William iría a otra ciudad todos los sábados? ¿Por qué leería en la biblioteca libros que llevaba de su casa? ¿Por qué iría a fiestas para quedarse sentado y lejos del ruido?

—Will… —Harry abrió los labios para decir algo, pero al mirarlo vio que su mirada estaba distraída de vuelta, que la llamarada de fuego que era Louis la atraía como una hoguera en una noche helada. Siguió los pasos de William, largos, firmes, sin decir nada.

x

Era temprano pero la fiesta había empezado. Todos desconocidos hasta ahora, que habían escuchado la música y pasaron. Los invitados oficiales, los que habían oído de la fiesta por las redes sociales, llegarían en unas horas. Zayn y Liam habían ido a comprar cerveza porque sabían ya, aunque ni siquiera se había puesto el sol, que faltaría. Niall terminaba de acomodar los cables en la casa, para que la música llegue a todos lados, y al ver a Harry lo recibió con un chiste que se debatía entre afectuoso y burlón.

—¿Por qué no tienes tú el cabello mojado? —dijo, sugiriendo que debería haberse metido en la ducha con William.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tendré que volver a tu cama a fin de cuentas —confesó resignado. Louis lo tomó por la cintura, alejándolo del rubio. La voz de Niall se escuchaba entre risas (Cuando quieras), pero más cerca las palabras de Louis, vibrando aún más que los bajos de la música.

—No te rindas todavía.

Harry no sabía si debía decirle o no. Sólo sabía que quería un trago y que tenía ganas de gritar, así que mientras Louis buscaba a su hermano (había desaparecido ante su primer distracción), se acercó al primer grupo de extraños y se invitó con un trago áspero y con gusto a limón.

No eran ni las nueve cuando la fiesta se había vuelto imposible. Multitudes de gente, chicas corriendo por los pasillos, riendo y dejando huellas de pintura y olor a marihuana a su paso. Harry se había encontrado con gente del instituto, su ex entre ellos, y bailaban en ronda mientras pasaban el pitillo.

La música le temblaba violeta en el pecho, encendiendo la brasa que dejaban el humo y el alcohol en su garganta, y poco a poco el recuerdo de William se desvanecía.

Sintió la palma húmeda de su ex en su espalda, el comentario desafiante en su oído:

—Esta camiseta te queda chica.

—Quítamela, entonces —lo retó, y un minuto después estaban besándose contra la pared, la pintura embadurnándoles la espalda ahora desnuda de Harry, los brazos y los codos al otro. El muslo de su ex rozaba su miembro a través de la ajustada tela de jean, y su aliento hervía sobre su boca.

Todo iba bien, se sentía bien, pero Harry miró sobre los hombros del chico y vio a Louis bailando con un moreno, sensualmente, con movimientos líquidos y pesados, como miel. Las caderas de Louis eran como péndulos de un reloj, de quiebres firmes y constantes, distanciados por un ir y venir húmedo y lento. Sus ojos estaban atascados en el marrón del moreno, desafiándolo mientras sonreía. Desde tan lejos, Harry podía verle los labios mojados y rosados… Y pensó en William, de golpe. En su corazón tan roto como el suyo propio.

Se desprendió del abrazo de su ex, y subió las escaleras con el tirón caliente de la erección molestándole. William estaba sentado junto a la puerta del estudio, cerrada con llave, leyendo. Al ver a Harry sonrió, amistosamente.

—Tengo tu mochila —le dijo. Recién entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que la había perdido.

—Bien… —dijo—, Bien… Quiero pintarte.

Así que se sentó en el suelo, a unos metros de él. Extendió una hoja, garabateó las líneas rápidas con carbonilla, los dedos regordetes y las uñas sosteniendo las hojas del libro. Prestó especial atención al modo en que sus labios se despegaban, cediendo al peso del inferior, y a sus pestañas tan húmedas como la pintura en los barandales. Dibujó el vaso vacío de cuba libre, rodando en el suelo, la puerta detrás ancha y cubierta de enredaderas, las hojas pequeñitas en sus cabellos, y las delgadas ramitas que colgaban entre sus cejas.

Cuando lo pintó el verde y el azul se mimetizaban con el fondo, pero el naranja en sus ojos y la comisura de sus labios, tenía vida propia.

Una chica subió las escaleras un rato después, con la sonrisa fácil y una botella de gin por la mitad. Se sentó al lado de Harry a mirarlo pintar, y en seguida unas amigas más subieron también.

William puso los ojos en blanco ante la pequeña multitud, pero cuando estaba a punto de hartarse e irse, Niall y Louis subieron las escaleras.

—Deja de leer, por una vez en tu vida—le recriminó su hermano y le quitó el libro de las manos. William protestó, pero sonreía, y Harry sonrió también.

La música retumbaba en el suelo, y aunque había una habitación habilitada para la fiesta arriba, después de que alguien se chocara los cableados, quitando así las luces de colores y la música de esa habitación, no había mucha gente en esa planta. Se había vuelto algo así como el descanso para fumar. Es que todo había empezado tan temprano que los que estaban desde el primer momento sufrían breves jaquecas y necesitaban distraerse. Arriba los recibía la ronda, le convidaban marihuana, y gin con cereza, y cuando se iban les tiraban con pintura.

Louis tenía las manos azules de tanto meterlas en el balde.

—Deberíamos jugar a la botella —dijo después de darle una honda calada al pitillo que su hermano sostenía para él. El humo pesado bajaba de su boca como la niebla por las mañanas, pero no había nada de matutino en la escena, nada fresco, luminoso. Estaban los siete (Harry,Niall,los gemelos y tres chichas) desparramados contra las paredes y los barandales de la escalera, pegajosos del sudor, el humo y la pintura.

—¿Estamos en la primaria acaso? —dijo una de las chicas. Harry se rió, aunque no era en verdad tan gracioso.

—Juguemos a los siete minutos en el paraíso —sugirió entonces Niall y le sacó la botella de los labios a una morocha para terminar las pocas gotas que quedaban—. La botella decide.

Niall tenía las llaves de las habitaciones de arriba, ya que había sido él el encargado de sacarlas de circulación después de que Louis olvidara hacerlo, así que abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Liam, les prohibió a todos subirse a la cama —para no ensuciar con pintura las sábanas— y cerró la puerta con llave antes de que alguien más los viera.

Se acomodaron en ronda en el suelo, William había sido el único que había amenazado con irse, pero Louis lo obligó a quedarse, bajo amenaza de romperle el libro en cincuenta y seis pedacitos.

Niall empezó porque aparentemente estaba ansioso.

—Si me toca Harry no puedes oponerte, Lou —bromeó mientras giraba, pero el destino tenía otras intenciones. La botella apuntó a una rubia muy bonita, que tenía la nariz colorada y la piel tan blanca como la de Niall.

Se encerraron en el closet, mientras Louis cantaba canciones románticas y hacía comentarios como: —El coito no está prohibido según las reglas de la federación internacional de siete minutos en el paraíso, pero usen protección si van a hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron los siete minutos, anunciados por el viejo reloj de pulsera de Harry, y sin previo aviso, Louis abrió la puerta. Los rubios estaban enredados en un besos, y aunque los pantalones seguían puestos, las cuatro manos estaba escondidas debajo de la tela de las camisetas.

Al salir, Niall tenía el cuello y las mejillas pintarrajeados con rouge.

De vuelta la ronda y la botella, y los besos detrás de la puerta del closet mientras los minutos pasaban en la muñeca de Harry. Una de las chicas bajó a buscar una nueva botella, para seguir bebiendo, y volvió con un par de chicos con ganas de jugar. Cuando era Louis el que estaba en el ropero, la habitación se apagaba de golpe. Alguna de las chicas intentaba animar al resto, haciendo chistes subidos de tono y demás, pero no era lo mismo.

En una de sus tantas idas y vueltas al closet —es que siempre le tocaba a él, como si atrajera magnéticamente la botella— mientras el vidrio giraba en el suelo manchado de pintura azul, la botella finalmente apuntó a William. Louis lo miró, entre risas.

—¡Acción entre gemelos! ¡Sí! —festejó una de las chicas. William se sonrosó, y agachó la mirada. Harry sólo observaba la escena en silencio.

—Esto es aburrido, debería tirar de vuelta —dijo Louis, intentando acomodarse el pelo pero enchastrándolo con pintura en el intento.

—No, no —le retrucó otra de las chicas—, si quieres acción que sea con tu hermano, así es el juego.

—El juego dice que tenemos que pasar siete minutos encerrados en el closet, lo que pase ahí adentro depende de que tan pervertidas sean nuestras mentes —explicó—., ycréeme, la mía no está tan pervertida.

Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencidas. Louis estaba a punto de girar la botella, cuando la mano del irlandés lo detuvo, no dijo nada, pero sus miradas se dijeron todo.

—A menos… —dijo Louis, sus ojos se encendieron satisfecho de haber descubierto un nuevo “vacío legal”—. Las reglas no aclaran que deban ser sólo dos personas, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Niall asintió.

—Harry —dijo Louis, volviéndose a él. Su mirada lo tomó por sorpresa, obligándolo a dar un respingo—, ven.

Era imposible de creer que Louis pudiera ser tan estúpido, que no notara que así de dispuesto como estaba Harry, lo estaba William, que no había dicho que no en ningún momento. Tendría que ser ciego para no ver como la piel se le ponía de todos colores a su hermano cuando lo tocaba, que sus ojos sólo buscaban los suyos en la oscuridad del placard.

Los siete minutos parecieron segundos, tan vivaces y encendidos que en esa oscuridad encandilaban a Harry, lo obligaban a cerrar los ojos. Veía suficiente con su piel, veía los dedos pegajosos de Louis en su espalda, el naranja convirtiendo poco a poco la pintura azul; veía el corazón de William latiendo desesperado, veía su boca picante como ají rojo, prendiéndole fuego el aliento de alcohol, veía las manos de los hermanos encontradas en el suelo, y el beso de Louis en su cuello yendo y viniendo de allí a la boca de su hermano. Veía sobre todo la electricidad en los dedos, la sequedad de sus voces, la firmeza de sus cuerpos.

Harry estaba tan duro que lo lastimaba la cremallera; y fue como si Louis supiera, porque su mano le dio la vuelta a su cintura hasta el vientre y bajó hasta el botón. Harry casi le arranca el labio a William con los dientes, al contacto, casi combustiona ahí mismo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, repentina. El aire helado de la habitación le dio a Harry tan de lleno que casi se acalambra. Se dio cuenta entonces de que sus manos estaban en la cintura de Will, de que sus bocas estaban apenas separadas por milímetros que podía contar en instantes. Una de las chicas reía, desde la puerta de la habitación, con la chaqueta puesta y un cigarrillo en los labios. Además de ella sólo estaba la que abrió la puerta.

—Si hubiese sabido que estaban tan entretenidos, los hubiese dejado —bromeó. Mientras los tres salían del closet temblando de calentura, las chicas explicaban que todos se habían ido, primero Niall con la rubia, después todos los demás—. Harry quería hablar pero tenía la lengua pegajosa.

—Allí está la llave —dijo la chica de la puerta, señalando la mesita de luz.

—Diviértanse —dijo la otra guiñando un ojo, y las dos los dejaron solos.

—Oh dios mío, que pervertidas —dijo Louis entre risas, caminando hacia la mesita de luz mientras se acomodaba el pantalón—. Qué es lo que tienen las chicas con el incesto, honestamente —bromeó.

Harry suspiró, intentando recuperar la calma, convencerse de que no iba a pasar, que debía relajarse. Pero William estaba a su lado, tan tenso y tan duro como él, con las palabras temblándole en la boca.

—Ni que fuéramos a tener un trío —susurró Louis todavía colorado por la calentura y los nervios.

—¿Por qué no? —dijeron Harry y William a coro.

Harry sabía por qué lo decía William, pero no estaba seguro de por qué lo decía él. Sólo sabía que daba un paso al frente, ignorando el chiste de Louis, que los llamaba pervertidos, que encontró sus labios por primera vez en la noche, corroboró que todavía sabían a lo mismo que esa primer noche que lo vio.

Lo sentó sobre la cama, y se giró llamando a William, extendió la mano, invitándolo. Debía ser el alcohol, o la marihuana, o la calentura. Algo los dejaba hacer eso, sin mayor problema que el eventual “esto está muy mal” que salía de los labios de Louis mientras se desvestían.

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo, las rodillas huesudas y desnudas contra la madera hicieron un sonoro toc. Louis lo miraba fijamente, mientras se mordía el labio, y aunque William lo miraba también, Harry sabía que su atención estaba en las manos de su hermano que accidentalmente tocaban las suyas.

Harry realmente quería tocarse, quería darle a su miembro algo del contacto que pedía, pero mientras se la chupaba a William acariciaba a Louis y viceversa.

Hasta en esas cosas eran distintos los gemelos. William recibía su boca sin hacer más que cerrar los ojos, echar la cabeza atrás y enredar los dedos sucios en las sábanas. Louis, en cambio, lo miraba fijo, se mordía los labios, y con la mano llenándole de pintura los rulos lo acercaba un poco más, casi atragantándolo, de a ratos.

—Puta madre, Harry —confesó—, eres bueno… Tan… Caliente, tan… —balbuceó y empujó la cabecita contra el fondo de su garganta. Harry lo miraba todavía, con los ojos llorosos y su pene casi latiendo sobre su lengua—. Puta madre, puta madre —repitió insistentemente y tomándolo por los rulos lo alejó de golpe.

Harry sonreía mientras recobraba el aliento.

—Hazlo tan bien para él también —le pidió, con la voz ronca y casi rendida—, vamos… ¿Sí?

Harry volvió al miembro de William, caliente y húmedo todavía. Louis tomó la mano de su hermano, la llevó a la coronilla.

—¿Te la chuparon alguna vez, Will? —le preguntó, a Harry tampoco le sorprendió verlo negar con la cabeza. Las manos de Louis presionaron suavemente las de William sobre su cabeza, empujando su miembro cada vez más al fondo.

—Tienes suerte de que este sea tu primero… Es muy bueno —le dijo, y se relamió los labios—. No, no, abre los ojos —le pidió al verlo suspirar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Los dos pares de orbes azules se encontraron un instante antes de que William finalmente obedeciera a su hermano—: Míralo…  _Jesús_ …

Harry aprovechaba las manos libres para tocarse, su miembro prácticamente ardía de ansiedad y deseo.

—¿Puedo follarte, Harry? Mientras se la chupas —preguntó Louis.

Harry apenas si pudo asentir, con la boca tan llena de Will.

Louis se bajó de la cama, buscó lubricante en el cajón de Liam. Las manos de Will eran gentiles, así que Harry se esforzaba en tomar entre sus labios lo más que podía. Cuando sintió los dedos fríos de Louis, uno solo al principio, dos un segundo después, tuvo que sacarselo entero de la boca y hundir los dientes en su muslo.

—¿Te gusta? —bromeó Louis, entrando y saliendo con sus dedos con maestría. Harry sentía los espasmos, uno detrás del otro, y dejó de tocarse porque sino acabaría en ese mismo momento.

Volvió a William, a meterse su miembro en la boca, chupando primero el tronco, preparándolo, llamando como podía su atención que estaba en Louis. Podía adivinar que los dos hermanos sonreían, divirtiéndose por el estropajo en el que se estaba convirtiendo Harry.

—No, mierda —dijo Louis—, no puedo… —confesó—, terminaré en seguida y quiero que tú…

Los dedos se movían a un ritmo constante dentro suyo, húmedos de lubricante y sudor. Harry sentía tanto placer que pensaba que podría morir, de lo que le quemaba el pecho, y la cabeza, y de lo bien que sabía William en su boca.

—Quiero que lo folles a él, tú también quieres, ¿verdad bro? —dijo. William tembló por un momento, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano.— Harry será gentil… Y yo estaré aquí mismo.

William asintió, y Louis sacó los dedos tan de golpe que Harry casi tiene un orgasmo ahí mismo. Le llevó un momento recobrarse y ponerse de pie, le dolían las rodillas de apoyarlas en el suelo.

Louis se masturbaba suavemente sentado en un rincón de la cama, cambiando la mirada de William, al miembro de Harry, a sus dedos lubricados jugando en la entrada, a su pecho lleno de pintura respirando agitado.

Harry quería que William lo mirara a él también, pero lo entendía. Sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor, de todas formas, que estaba haciendo lo que Louis jamás haría y acercándolo lo más cerca que jamás estaría. Se sentía usado pero estaba contento al respecto.

Además William se veía tan bien cuando la piel se le ponía rosada, y su cuerpo se tensaba como acordeón, y gemía tan rasposo, tan ofrecido. Metió un segundo dedo, sin quitar la vista de sus gestos, para adivinar si estaba haciéndolo bien.

William cerraba los ojos, se mordía el labio, y Louis lo miraba satisfecho, todavía acariciándose lentamente, pero sonriendo. Harry aceleró el ritmo de los dos dedos, metió luego un tercero, y el cuerpo de William se adaptó prontamente. Louis se acariciaba tan rápido como iba Harry, como respondían los gestos de su hermano. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo se detuvo de golpe, respirando agitado.

—Ya fóllalo, por favor —le pidió con la voz ronca—. ¿Estás listo, no? —le preguntó a su hermano, y le acomodó el flequillo pegajoso en su frente.

Harry tomó el preservativo que le daba Louis, lo desenrolló suavemente aprovechando la caricia de sus dedos para darse placer. Algo de la escena lo ponía a mil, algo del modo en el que Louis y William se miraban. Se puso lubricante en el miembro, y un poco más en Will. Se sonrió al ver su cuerpo responder con un espasmo suave, un ronroneo ronco.

Buscó la mirada de Louis, él sonreía también.

Harry entró suavemente, poco a poco, dándole tiempo a William para prepararse. Estaba apretado, pero no tiraba, se sentía bien, y por la expresión de Will él se sentía bien también.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Harry. Los ojos de Will finalmente se encontraron con los suyos—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No… —respondió, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza—. Sólo… Con cuidado.

Harry asintió, y se acercó a besar sus labios. Con sus manos buscó sus piernas, flexionándolas en aire para entrar mejor. Empujó todo adentro, y William se mordió tan fuerte el labio que lo hizo sangrar.

—Dios… Esto está tan mal —susurraba Louis mientras se masturbaba, mirando primero a su hermano, luego a Harry.

Harry empezó a moverse suavemente pero constante, besando de vez en vez el hombro de William, o sus labios. Más suspiraba él y más rápido iba Harry y con más apuro las manos de Louis subían y bajaban por su miembro.

—Voy a… —dijo Louis, las manos cada vez más rápidas, y también así los movimientos de Harry—. Voy a acabar…

—Hazlo en él —dijo Harry con la voz quebrada. Louis sólo negó, mientras seguía con el movimiento—. Vamos… Will… Díselo… Dile que lo quieres…

—Lo quiero… —confesó y Harry se empujó tan de golpe dentro suyo que la cabeza de Will se golpeó contra el muslo de Louis. Acabó temblando dentro suyo, los músculos de los brazos y las piernas rendidos al cansancio.

El líquido viscoso de Louis se encontró un instante después con el de su hermano, sobre su vientre.

x

William dormía, transpirado, entre ellos. Sus dedos regordetes manchados con el azul de los dedos de Louis, descansaban sobre su pecho. Harry se abrazó a su cintura, acercando el pecho contra su espalda, y besó su hombro antes de buscar la mirada cómplice de Louis.

Los dos parecían contentos, de ver a William tan cansado y satisfecho, por una vez en su vida. Estaban orgullosos de él, de ellos, por finalmente lograrlo.

Louis sonreía anchamente, mientras acariciaba el antebrazo de su hermano con la yema de sus dedos.

—Louis —lo llamó Harry, recuperando de vuelta la atención de su mirada—. ¿Por qué me besaste? —preguntó.

Louis frunció el ceño, un poco confundido y avergonzado.

—Bueno, estábamos teniendo relaciones, se sintió apropiado… —dijo. Harry soltó una carcajada tan sonora que por un momento molestó a William. Se mordió los labios, para contener la risa, y esperó a que William volviera a sumirse en el sueño profundo.

—Quiero decir —continuó después de un rato, susurrando—, la otra vez, cuando nos conocimos.

Louis parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendiéndose con la pregunta.

—¿No me preguntaste esto ya?

—Pero me mentiste —dijo Harry—. No fue por curiosidad, lo sabes…

Louis sonrió de vuelta. Su mirada bajó hasta su hermano, y le corrió el flequillo antes de volver a acariciar su brazo.

—Bueno, demándame. Eres atractivo, aproveché mi oportunidad —respondió y Harry supo que eso también era mentira, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.


	3. Porque quería saber como se sentía.

El siguiente sábado, Harry despertó con un nudo en el estómago. Desde el desayuno hasta el almuerzo no había podido dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si fuera a la biblioteca apenas entrada la tarde, como siempre. ¿Estaría William allí? ¿Siquiera estaría Louis?

No había tenido novedades de parte de ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera el clásico “ _trae gaseosas_ " que le texteaba Louis cada sábado una vez que llegaban a la biblioteca con Niall y su hermano. Harry entendía; él mismo había escrito decenas de mensajes a lo largo de la semana, buscando un modo de hablar de lo que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a decir.

Quizá por eso estaba tan nervioso, mientras se bañaba y se preparaba para salir. Porque no sabía si iban a estar, pero, sobre todo, no sabía cómo iban a comportarse, si es que estaban allí. La última vez que los había visto podría decirse que no se había comportado del modo más  _caballeroso_. Harry recordaba despertarse abrazado a William envuelto en sudor, con pintura pegajosa hasta en los codos, mirar la escena y pensar: _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Sobraba ─ como siempre.

Así que se levantó, buscó su pantalón enredado a los pies de la cama y dejó su ropa interior de recuerdo pues Louis se había dormido sobre ella. Con la cabeza aun dando vueltas, la boca seca por el alcohol y la marihuana, los ojos rojos y el olor agrio entumeciendo el ambiente, miró a los hermanos, todavía durmiendo, y se preguntó cómo había hecho para convencerlos de regalarle esa noche.

Eran hermosos los dos. No hermosos como modelos fríos y huecos de fotografías, hermosos como un arroyo, o como un pájaro bañándose y sacudiéndose las plumas en un bebedero; hermosos como el mar que no había tenido la suerte de conocer todavía, como el olor a pan en el horno y como caricias detrás de la oreja. Respiraban a un compás propio y el naranja y verde se entremezclaban como ingredientes de un brebaje que Harry había tenido la suficiente suerte como para probar.

Tomó la mochila que reposaba contra la pared y dejó la casa de Liam esquivando los cuerpos que decoraban la casa recordándole a una de esas pinturas medievales que había visto en historia del arte, coloridas y repletas de personajes con acciones pero sin historias, anónimos, tristes en cierto modo.

El resto de las preguntas, las más serias, se las había hecho unos días después. Estaba comiendo un sándwich entre clases, y una de las chicas que se había encontrado en la fiesta le preguntó por qué se había ido tan temprano. No respondió, por supuesto, un caballero sabe cerrar la boca, o algo así; pero los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y mientras saboreaba el jamón y el queso pensó: ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

No era nadie para juzgar, la moralidad es relativa y los valores cambian con el paso de los años; quizá en 20 años los gemelos se acostaran juntos sin nadie los señalara, y quizá eso de un hermano enamorándose del otro fuera más común de lo que él creía, pero… _¿Qué mierda fue eso?_  En serio.

Después de ese día los mensajes escritos y borrados antes de enviar pasaron de estar dirigidos a Louis, a estar dirigidos a Will, y en vez de rondar alrededor de un  _lo siento_ , estaban llenos de  _¿estás bien?_ No había enviado ninguno, obviamente.

Ese sábado, primero se cruzó con Louis. Estaba de pie jugando con el skate, sonriéndole a Niall pero obviamente distraído, con la mirada perdida, sin prestar demasiada atención. Recién mostró cierto interés cuando el rubio le señaló a Harry que se acercaba a ellos.

El irlandés caminó hacia él, y lo saludó con un brusco abrazo, como solía hacerlo.

─Sexo con gemelos, en serio, Harry, ¡felicidades! ─bromeó en su oído, y después subió a las rampas dejándolo a solas con Louis y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

Louis estaba tan quieto y erguido que parecía un poco fuera de personaje. Era en momentos como ese en los que el parecido se volvía más obvio, pero también las diferencias. Con la postura similar eran casi idénticos, pero más que nunca, Harry notaba la nariz chueca y el ojo izquierdo un poco más pequeño que el derecho, y los labios húmedos y rosados. Eso último, quizá, porque acababa de mordérselos.

─Hey, Harry ─lo saludó, como si nada. Pero Harry no era bueno en ese juego de pasar de largo, tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, pero sobre todo de culpa: se había ido, escabullido como un cobarde, dejándolos solos con la segura crisis existencial que los esperaba cuando despertaron. No le salía decir “ _Hey, Louis_ " como si nada.

─Mira, lo siento ─comenzó, pero Lou lo interrumpió en seguida, tomándolo por los hombros y cerrando los ojos al hablar. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse al verle las mejillas enrojeciéndose, mostrándolo aún más naranja que de costumbre.

─Un buen modo de disculparte sería haciendo de cuenta que nada pasó ─dijo alzando su voz sobre la de Harry. Luego lo soltó y carraspeó antes de volver a mirarlo ─, William está aquí, así que, objetivo cumplido, supongo ─Soltó una risa nerviosa y luego se rascó la cabeza para distraerse de nuevo de mirar a Harry─. Debes gustarle, Haz. Yo casi no vengo, de pura vergüenza.

─Sí, pero tú le dijiste que venga. Fue tu idea ─explicó Harry.

_¿Cómo podía ser Louis tan tonto? ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego?_

─Técnicamente fue idea de Niall ─respondió─. Pero yo lo invité, sí. Pero, está aquí ¿no?

Harry asintió, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Valía la pena decirle la verdad? ¿Le correspondía a él? Aunque, quizá fuera mejor así, para los tres. Se despidió de Louis en la explanada, después de jurarle que no volvería hablar del tema, y entró a la biblioteca.

Era fin de semana antes de los exámenes, el lugar estaba repleto. Chicos yendo y viniendo, la mitad de su clase matándose por los tomos de Gombrich y la otra mitad atropellándose saliendo a fumar al patio, con los ojos hundidos y ojerosos. Saludó como a quince personas antes de caminar hasta la mesa de siempre, donde William leía, aunque con cierto disgusto, un libro de ciencia ficción.

─¡Huxley! Leí ese ─lo saludó Harry, alegremente sorprendido de finalmente adelantársele en la lectura a William.

Él levantó la mirada, un poco sorprendido. Harry esperaba el  _shh_  de costumbre, pero aunque este llegó, no fue de parte de Will, sino de una rubia con una pila de libros de historia y un lápiz detrás de la oreja.  William la miró un segundo, con el ceño fruncido, pero en seguida volvió a mirar a Harry.

─No pensé que vendrías ─le dijo. Harry casi muere allí mismo, de pura ternura. William estaba hablando, en la biblioteca. Era por primera vez  _al que_  chistaban y no  _el que_  chistaba, y por sobre todas las cosas, le hablaba a  _él_.

Quizá por eso tomó coraje, porque se dio cuenta de que después de todo lo que había pasado, se había ganado un lugar en su vida, y no podía desaprovecharlo. Will necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ¿quién además de él se atrevería a hacerle las preguntas adecuadas?

─Tenía que venir. Estaba preocupado por ti ─dijo finalmente. La chica con el lápiz detrás del oído los chistó por segunda vez. Hasta William la miró con cierto hartazgo, sin decir nada pero con cara de “ _esto es importante_ "─. ¿Podemos hablar afuera? En el patio.

William se tomó un momento antes de responder.

─¿Puedo terminar el capítulo primero?

¤

Harry iba por el segundo cigarrillo cuando finalmente William apareció en el patio. Se alejó de la conversación aburrida con unos compañeros del secundario, y se sentó con él en un cantero más o menos libre. Le ofreció cigarrillo, pero Will sólo negó con la cabeza.

Había pensado mucho sobre esa conversación, sobre comenzar diciéndole cómo se había dado cuenta de todo, cómo sabía lo que sentía por su hermano, que quería verlo feliz y ayudarlo en la medida que fuera posible; pero ahora parecía tonto tener esa conversación. Que estuvieran allí los dos bastaba para darse cuenta de que William sabía de qué iban a hablar. Al fin de cuentas la ignorancia de su hermano no era una de esas cosas que compartían los gemelos.

─¿Vas a decírselo? ─preguntó en cambio. William suspiró, antes de responder.

─Ya se lo dije. Muchas veces ─explicó. Después levantó la mirada y cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, Harry sintió por un instante cada centímetro de su propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo: cada pelo, cada poro, cada gota de sangre en sus venas y el oxígeno que se desparramaba velozmente al respirar de golpe. William miró su boca, entreabierta, y sonrió. Luego miró sus propias manos, para distraerse de la mirada de Harry─. Pero él simplemente no lo entiende. Le digo que lo amo y me dice que él también, obviamente, que somos  _hermanos_.

Cada palabra y cada gesto de Will era como una puñalada helada en el pecho. Harry nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, ni siquiera la última vez que se vieron, ni siquiera cuando vio el orgasmo atravesando su cuerpo desnudo como una corriente eléctrica. Y al mismo tiempo, la certeza de la otra vez se repetía: William nunca sería suyo.

El chico respiró sonoramente por la nariz, tragó saliva y suspiró nuevamente. Las lágrimas seguían agolpadas en sus ojos, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlas ahí. Lo suficientemente fuerte para sonreír, mientras hablaba.

─Y quizá esa es toda la respuesta que necesito, ¿sabes? Él simplemente no lo entiende, no puede verlo, imaginarlo siquiera… ─Harry tomó su mano, la acarició con la yema de los dedos, reemplazando las palabras de aliento que no sabía cómo decir─. Así que gracias por… Tú sabes ─dijo, respondiendo a las caricias de Harry con un torpe mimo con el pulgar─. Sé que no fue fácil para ti.

Harry sonrió, las mejillas cada vez más rojas a medida que la idea se afianzaba en su mente: que Will sabía, todo el tiempo supo, lo que sentía por él.

─Y lamento no poder… Umm… ¿Responder? Tus… Umm

─Sentimientos ─completó Harry. Will soltó otra risa, tan comunes en ese día tan repleto de ojos humedecidos, suspiros y resignación. A Harry casi se le rompió el corazón de angustia porque…  _¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?_

─Sentimientos ─repitió Will.

Harry palmeó sus manos una última vez, antes de meter las suyas en los bolsillos.

─Está bien, sobreviviré ─dijo, y lo chocó torpemente con el hombro, intentando cambiar un poco el ambiente del lugar, porque Will quizá fuera capaz de contener las lágrimas, pero él no era tan valiente─. Sobreviviremos.

Y después, como si nada, volvieron adentro.

A Will todavía le quedaban varios capítulos de “Un Mundo Feliz” y Harry se había decidido por dejar de intentar pintar a William. Había conocido las obras de Richard Pautasso y quería darle un intento. Al fin de cuentas, Will era eso: un millar de trazos y espirales superponiéndose unos a otros, de colores a veces brillantes y a veces opacos, sí; pero sobre todo con trazos firmes y claros, en cada rincón de su rostro.

¤

Resulta que es fácil olvidar a alguien una vez que admites que  _no va a pasar_. Quizá porque aunque uno se repita una y mil veces que es un amor imposible, siempre en un rincón de la mente hay una película, pasando cuadro por cuadro escenas de fantasía, confesiones inexistentes, besos inexplicables; pero una vez que te lo dicen tan lisa y llanamente (con varios “ _Umm_ " de por medio, pero, en fin): “ _no puedo responder tus sentimientos_ ”; cada vez que la película empieza te acuerdas de eso y…

Era casi como un experimento conductista: el castigo del recuerdo doloroso terminaba evitando que pensara en escenarios placenteros, y antes de que pudiera entender del todo cómo, William se había mudado de su corazón.

Los exámenes ayudaron, por supuesto, porque no había tiempo para observar cada gesto del chico cuando había decenas de apuntes por leer, y bocetos por terminar. Además la profesora de dibujo le había dicho que ya había demostrado que podía dibujar rostros, que por qué no practicaba otras cosas, animales, quizá. Su modelo estrella era Dusty de ahora en más, y aunque a veces se veía tentado a intentar con William, estaba tan cansado que la idea de tomar el lápiz con los dedos le hacía doler la muñeca, y, de todas formas, estaba bastante conforme con el último dibujo que había hecho de él la última vez. Le había ganado un B+ (y eso que la profesora era bastante difícil de impresionar), y que William le pidiera que se lo regalara cuando terminara la clase.

Sobre todo, ahora que había dejado la vida célibe, el drama y las idas y vueltas con su(s) ex(es) lo tenían bastante entretenido. Había tenido como tres enamoramientos desde esa conversación con William, y quizá ninguno había sido tan intenso, y cada vez que decían algo estúpido no podía evitar pensar en el gesto altanero de William si estuviera allí para oírlos, pero en general, podía decirse que lo había superado.

Todavía lo encontraba demasiado guapo, y no podía decir que no reviviera esa noche en sus recuerdos en algunas noches solitarias, pero simplemente no sentía lo mismo. No le temblaba el corazón en el pecho al verlo.

Louis no tenía la más mínima idea sobre qué había pasado, cómo se había dado por vencido cuando era tan obvio que William le había hecho un lugar en su vida. Era cierto, seguían encontrándose en las fiestas y Will hablaba con él, a veces hasta dejaba los libros al lado para prestarle atención, y se reía de sus chistes horribles; pero cuando escuchaba las dudas de Louis, Harry sólo ponía los ojos en blanco (¿qué podría saber él, sobre todo, de lo que es obvio?) y le explicaba que tenía un lugar en la vida de Will, claro que sí, que era su amigo y que le bastaba con eso.

Niall y él sólo habían tenido un encuentro después de eso. Era una fiesta repleta, y Harry se sentía tan  _caliente_  que cuando el rubio hizo por vigésima vez un chiste sobre la noche con los gemelos, le dijo que simplemente estaba celoso, y la conversación había pasado de juguetona a lisa y llanamente erótica en menos de dos minutos. Tuvieron sexo rápido y sudoroso en el baño, hablando de los gemelos y de lo divertido que sería una noche los cuatro, de lo lindo que era Will cuando tenía el orgasmo y del modo en que se miraban mientras Louis le quitaba el cabello de la frente. Fue tan incómodo después que jamás volvieron a hablar del tema, y cada vez que Louis preguntaba qué había pasado para cambiar todo los dos se sonrojaban y cambiaban de tema.

Excepto para Liam, que se quejaba de haber tenido que deshacerse de su juego de sábanas preferido, el tema de ese encuentro se había vuelto algo así como un tabú. Con el tiempo y sin hablar del tema, la dinámica entre los tres había vuelto a la normalidad. Algunas cosas cambiaron, por supuesto; ya no había necesidad de idear planes descabellados con Louis, ni momentos incómodos con Will.

A veces, si era un día soleado, Harry convencía a William de leer afuera y se sentaban los dos en las escalinatas mientras los chicos andaban en skate. Louis hasta había intentado enseñarle un par de piruetas básicas, pero después de romper su par de jeans favorito contra el asfalto y rasparse la rodilla, Harry había desistido. Sobre todo porque la risa de Louis, aunque brillante y muy bonita, lo sacaba de quicio. Le molestaba no atinar a hacer más que sonreír como un idiota mientras se reían de él.

El año siguiente, estudiando a los impresionistas, Harry había decidido empezar a jugar con los oleos. Eran pegajosos y sucios y difíciles de manipular en invierno, pero lo obligaban a practicar cosas que lo sacaban de lo fácil y cómodo. Los trazos que siempre le resultaron sencillos, en general, eran casi inexistentes en ese tipo de pinturas, y Harry quería probar que era lo suficientemente bueno para manipular la técnica. No era su corriente de arte preferida, pero un profesor alguna vez le había dicho “ _necesitas aprender todas las técnicas antes de decidir cuáles odias_ " y Harry había decidido creerle.

Descubrió sin embargo que algunas cosas le resultaban placenteras. Era pegajoso, sí, pero pintar con los dedos era divertido, también. Además le permitía concentrarse en el color, lo que él siempre supo ver pero pocas veces plasmar en el papel. Aquí no habían líneas que lo detuvieran, rasgos delicados en los que detenerse, aquí tenía una hoja en blanco, oleo pegajoso en los dedos y una imagen como chispazos de color esperando a que se decidiera a traducirla en manchas.

Era primavera, y estaba fumando en la escalera, mientras William leía. Miraba a Louis cruzado de brazos, comentando algo sobre la técnica de Niall; vio la forma en que el sol se reflejó en sus cabellos tiñendo de amarillo el naranja, tragándose el rojo. William dijo algo, llamando su atención, y Harry parpadeó antes de mirarlo, pero notó que los colores habían quedado grabados en su retina, que si cerraba los ojos podía ver cada tono claramente, moviéndose interminablemente pero quietos en un lugar, como una llama. Louis tenía colores tan brillantes que vibraban desafiantes, aun cuando él cerraba los ojos, y decidió que los óleos habían sido inventados sólo para que ese día él pudiera pintarlo.

William sonreía mientras leía, pero Harry sabía que de reojo miraba su lienzo y sin saber por qué se puso colorado.

─¿Ese es Louis? ─preguntó el rubio asomándose por el barandal, mirando el dibujo sobre sus hombros.

─Sí.

─Creo que lo estás haciendo demasiado alto ─comentó frunciendo el ceño. Harry lo miró detenidamente y pensó que sí, quizá, y que también tenía los músculos por demás definidos (aunque no podía decirse que los bíceps de Louis no estuvieran redonditos y marcados).

─Yo no tengo los ojos rojos ─comentó Louis que se había acercado quién sabe cuándo.

─No es un retrato exacto ─se defendió Harry.

─Parezco un vampiro.

─ _Pareces_  guapo ─se burló Niall.

─Yo creo que está muy bien ─comentó William, con la misma sonrisa misteriosa de hace un momento. Louis miró a su hermano y luego a Harry otra vez, apretando los labios para no sonreír.

─No me voy a quedar quietito para ti, ¿sabes? ─le amenazó. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

─Sólo sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo, no te pedí que te quedaras quieto.

Louis asintió y volvió a las rampas con Niall. Pasó el resto de la tarde tocándose la nariz para disimular la sonrisa, sacando pecho, haciendo piruetas, tirándole cosas por la cabeza a Niall cada vez que él le hacía un chiste que Harry estaba demasiado lejos para oír.

Por suerte todavía había momentos en que se olvidaba de que Harry lo miraba, en que se distraía observando a Niall, y se reía achinando los ojos de sus tonterías. Eran momentos breves pero intensos, y cuando Harry volvía al papel permanecían brillando en su retina.

Antes del atardecer, había terminado el dibujo. Sí, quizá era demasiado halagador, como decía Niall, pero se veía como Louis. Estaba contento con el resultado. Debería estar volviéndose bueno con esa técnica.

¤

Harry y Will se habían convertido en algo así como los perdedores más populares de la zona. Estaban en todas las fiestas, pero no precisamente _bailando_. Harry a veces iba al piso, al descontrol, sobre todo cuando había alguien que le gustara y si se había peleado con su amante del momento, pero en general prefería sentarse con Will y hablarle de lo descabezada que estaba la gente mientras él leía y hacía de cuenta que lo escuchaba. Se estaba volviendo viejo para las fiestas; eso o se había acostado con tantos tipos que ya no se creía ese cuento de “soy artista, soy interesante”. Más bien era un “soy artista,  _me hago_  el interesante, soy un imbécil”, y él estaba aburrido del mismo desenlace una y otra vez. Estaba harto de sentirse que no era lo suficientemente bueno para tipos que siempre terminaban resultando pedantes, egocéntricos, pastosos. Desearía poder enamorarse de alguien bueno, gracioso, sencillo, directo, colorido.

Esa noche la fiesta era en casa de Liam, otra vez. Zayn celebraba su cumpleaños y sonaba una banda bastante buena en el piso de abajo. El sonido no era muy bueno, así que William había decidido leer arriba porque abajo lo aturdían los chirridos de la guitarra. Harry iba a subir con él pero sonaba su canción preferida de Zeppelin y la chica que cantaba le rendía un muy buen homenaje a Robert Plant.

Se sentó en la escalera y bebió su vodka con naranja, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, siguiendo las notas pesadas del bajo.

─ _Me sacudiste, nene_  ─cantó en un susurro dulzón  _─, me sacudiste toda la noche…_

Sintió un empujón brusco en las rodillas, que lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

─Puto Niall ─protestaba Louis mientras se giraba a decirle quién sabe qué cosa al rubio, quien al parecer lo había empujado. Cuando volvió la vista a Harry, él notó que había estado en la pista porque tenía el rostro colorado y la frente llena de sudor─. ¿Aburrido? ─le preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

─No, de hecho adoro esta canción.

Louis se rascó la cabeza, su mirada pasó de sus ojos a sus manos, al vaso y hasta al barandal de la escalera. Estaba inquieto.

─¿Quieres bailar? ─preguntó extendiendo la mano. Harry negó otra vez pero antes de que el  _no_  saliera de sus labios, Louis le quitó el vaso y tomó su mano─. ¡Vamos! ─insistió.

Louis tironeó juguetonamente, pero la mano de Harry fue más firme. Al final, fue tan firme que lo atrajo de un empujón, obligándolo a sentarse.

─Iremos luego ─dijo Harry─. Cuando termine la canción.

Louis no hizo más que asentir, sin decir nada. Se veía raro ese día, más rojo que de costumbre, pero de movimientos lentos y violetas. Le llevó casi veinte segundos soltar la mano de Harry, pero, siendo justos, a él le llevó unos cinco segundos más.

Debía ser el alcohol.

Harry susurró el resto de la canción, y a cada verso Louis se relajaba más y se iba dejando caer más sobre la escalera. En el último acorde ya estaba cómodo, con los codos apoyados en los escalones y el cuerpo levemente de costado, como si mirara a Harry aunque en realidad miraba la gente bailando detrás de él.

─Lo siento, ¿Fue aburrido? ─preguntó al notarlo tan quieto sobre la escalera.

Louis lo miró y sonrió antes de responder.

─No, para nada. Cantas muy bonito ─La batería empezó a marcar el tiempo y la guitarra empezó a dibujar en el aire el verde eléctrico de un riff popular ─. ¡Oh! Smoke on the Water, ¿la cantas?

─No soy un fan de Deep Purple ─explicó Harry.

─Yo tampoco ─dijo Louis─. ¿La cantas?

Harry asintió y empezó a soltar los versos, con la voz ronca de alcohol y sueño (no había tenido una propia noche de descanso en meses: exámenes). No era realmente un fan y muchas veces se confundía la letra, pero cuando lo hacía Louis se reía y era todo tan rosado y contagioso que le dolían las mejillas y entre las letras de la canción se escapaban carcajadas. A veces, aunque la guitarra aturdía y él mismo cantaba, la voz de Louis, aguda y dorada, como miel, se escuchaba suavecita como sucediendo a un costado del frenesí de la fiesta. Harry no supo por qué, pero quería tomarle la mano otra vez.

Al final de la segunda canción, Harry estaba cómodo también, sobre la escalera. Recostado sobre sus codos y mirando a Louis que parecía más pequeño que de costumbre, como una llamita de vela entibiando ese rincón de la escalera.

─Nunca respondiste mi pregunta ─dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio, adelantándose al pedido de Louis de cantarle la siguiente canción.

Louis parpadeó y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

─¿Que pregunta?

─¿Por qué me besaste? ─le recordó Harry.

─¿Sigues con eso? ¡Fue hace como una década!

─Un año y medio ─lo corrigió─. Es importante.

─No lo sé Haz, porque eres guapo ─mintió de nuevo. Harry estuvo a un instante de creerle; sonaba un poquito más a verdad que la última vez que lo dijo.

─Ya me dijiste eso y sé que no es cierto ─explicó. La música empezó a sonar otra vez, rompiendo aquella especie de silencio sobre el bullicio que los dos habían construido. Harry se acercó un poco más, lo tomó por el hombro antes de hablarle al oído─, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?

Se alejó lentamente, aún más lentamente de lo que le gustaría. Era como si estuviera pegado a él, como si fuera de óleo como sus pinturas y ese instante en que toco su oreja con la nariz se hubiese quedado enganchado por un hilo invisible de color naranja.

Louis tenía la mirada tan azul y tan brillante que Harry estaba demasiado distraído hasta para mirarle los labios, húmedos, entreabiertos.

─Quería saber cómo se sentía ─confesó finalmente, con la voz ronca y la boca temblorosa─. Como se siente que te besen cuando te aman.

Harry tardó un momento en articular palabra, como si finalmente todos los colores, todas las actitudes de Louis, tuvieran sentido. Como si hubiese encontrado ese magnetismo que lo acercaba tanto, ese rasgo en común que explicaba por qué se entendían tan bien, por qué podía confiar en él desde un primer momento y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. Él entendía lo que él decía, entendía de besar como para mezclarse con el otro, con adoración, y sin embargo quedarse con el gusto amargo de dar hasta quedar vacío y no recibir nada a cambio.

─¿Cómo se siente? ─preguntó, sonriendo pero con cierta tristeza.

Louis titubeó un momento, como si las palabras se hubiesen asomado hasta la punta de la lengua pero se hubiesen retraído, arrepentidas.

─Bastante bien ─sonrió pícaramente─. Eres un gran besador.

¤

Septiembre llegó y por primera vez en casi dos años, el sábado por la tarde se encontraron todos, pero no en la biblioteca ni en una fiesta. Con el fin del año escolar la profesora de Harry había reservado un salón en el museo municipal, para una muestra de los mejores trabajos y una coqueta fiesta llena de gente desgarbada y copas de flauta hasta el tope con champán.

Harry sonrió al ver a los cinco llegar, juntos y casi asustados, completamente fuera de su elemento. Niall llevaba una camiseta de polo blanca y verlo sin gorra y peinado parecía surreal. Los únicos más o menos cómodos allí eran Liam y Will, llevando fluidamente sus camisetas formales y sus zapatos de vestir.

Lo saludaron con ruidosos abrazos y le pidieron que les muestre su cuadro. Se hicieron paso entre la gente hasta un rincón, cerca de la puerta al patio. Louis estaba de pie en el lienzo, naranja, rojo, rosado y con pintitas amarillas brillando en los dedos y los ojos.

─Yo nunca llegué a las paredes de un museo ─bromeó William.

─Al menos a ti te pintó mil veces, a mí sólo una ─lo justificó Louis. Harry sonrió tímidamente, preguntándose en silencio qué pensaría  si viera sus bocetos y pinturas amontonados en la carpeta. Louis era más sencillo de pintar a escondidas, porque bastaba verlo un segundo para que el fuego quedara grabado en sus pupilas. A veces Harry se descubría a mitad de la noche mirando el televisor pero  _viendo_  a Louis, tan brillante y anaranjado como de costumbre y no podía contenerse de sacar una hoja y pintar, con lo que tuviera a mano: a veces óleos, a veces témperas, a veces acrílicos o lápices de color.

Louis era tan sencillo de pintar que era adictivo.

El grupo se dispersó poco después de eso, una profesora llamó a Harry, para presentárselo a un artista local, y  los chicos aprovecharon para servirse champán y terminar de recorrer los cuadros. El pintor, ex profesor de la facultad, le decía que había visto otros trabajos suyos, pues era amigo de su profesora, y que le veía mucho futuro. Compartieron un par de copas, hablando de proyectos de trabajo, de que tenía un taller grande y que le encantaría prestárselo a Harry para trabajar, que siempre que quisiera podía mostrarle sus obras y que le encantaría exponerlas en su galería.

Cuando Harry se despidió de él le temblaban las rodillas de pura alegría.

Volvió a su cuadro, más por costumbre que porque realmente creía encontrar a alguien allí. De hecho, al pasar sobre la puerta, vio que Niall y William hablaban con unas chicas en el patio, y estaba seguro de haber visto de refilón a Liam y Zayn en los cuadros de la profesora, cerca de la entrada. Louis, sin embargo, seguía allí. Estaba con las manos en la cintura, mirando el cuadro con una expresión confusa.

─¿No te gusta? ─preguntó Harry. Louis se giró sorprendido y aflojó los brazos, al tiempo que sonreía.

─Claro que me gusta, idiota ─dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas. Harry le ofreció un poco de champán y cuando Louis tomó la copa con sus dedos regordetes el líquido adentro burbujeó centelleante y  _era tan bonito_  que le quemaban las palmas de las manos, ansiosas por tocarlo. No era la primera vez que recordaba ese día en la fiesta, en el que se tomaron las manos por un instante de más; revivía ese momento en su cabeza bastante seguido últimamente.

Era un poco molesto.

Hacía que le piquen las palmas de las manos.

Se paró a su lado, imitó su postura y miró el también su propio cuadro, esperando por una explicación: ¿por qué Louis lo miraba así? Tan confundido.

─No soy naranja ─protestó finalmente, como si llevara mordiéndose la lengua y conteniéndose de decirlo por meses.

─Sí lo eres.

─Y ese pantalón… Estoy seguro de que llevaba un jean ese día y no era… Rojo.

─Todo lo que te pones se vuelve rojo, Lou.

Louis sonrió, y tragó saliva mientras miraba intensamente la pintura aunque de algún modo su vista parecía fija en Harry.

─¿Realmente tengo un bronceado tan malo? ─preguntó. Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y atrajo varias miradas de reprimenda. En seguida se sonrosó y se cubrió la boca con las manos─. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Lo abrazó por los hombros, en un gesto amistoso.

 ─No seas estúpido, tu piel no es  _naranja_  ─explicó; aunque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo, dejo la mano quieta allí en su hombro, sin atreverse a moverla demasiado, como si temiera ahuyentarlo─. Es dorada y a veces un poco morena, un bronceado muy lindo, en serio ─le dijo. Louis se mordió la lengua, visiblemente; agacho la mirada y se mordió los labios también, y cuando miró a Harry estaban húmedos y rosados.

Harry se mordió los suyos también, porque le picaban, como le picaban las manos cuando recordaba esa noche en las escaleras.

─Pero  _eres_ naranja, ¿sabes? Como una chispita, para mí.

─Como una chispita ─repitió Louis, casi ofendido.

─Sí, como algo tibio, brillante… Te pinté como te veo, todos los días ─confesó.

─Naranja ─recapituló Louis. Harry rio otra vez.

─Naranja.

La mano de Louis se hizo paso por su espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura. Harry de golpe tomó conciencia de que estaba sudando y se preguntó si Louis lo notaría a través de la camiseta.

─Recuerdas esa noche, en las escaleras… ─dijo Louis, todavía mirando el cuadro─. Me preguntaste por qué te había besado y te dije la verdad, y tú dijiste… Dijiste “¿cómo se siente?”

─Sí.

─Bueno, quise decírtelo entonces pero no supe cómo ─continuó. Seguía con el porte firme y la mirada fija en la pintura, pero algo en él se había vuelto húmedo, tembloroso, caliente. Le quemaba su mano en la cintura y el hombro bajo sus yemas─. Era raro, ¿sabes? Después de todo lo que pasó…

Realmente quería escuchar las palabras, quería que Louis le dijera que si se besaran otra vez, Harry podría finalmente averiguar cómo se sentía un beso con tanto deseo. Quería escucharlo pero Louis casi temblaba bajo su abrazo y tenía los labios tan rosados y redondos, entreabiertos, esperándolo.

Se acercó con cierta timidez y reparo, lo besó primero con cautela, sintiendo su aliento acariciándole los labios. Fue un beso breve y tibio, que le puso la piel de gallina. Abrió los ojos y Louis lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules tan brillantes y redondos como de costumbre. Sus pestañas parecían de tinta china, negras y profundas.

¿Era normal que quisiera comerlas?

Se miraron por un instante apenas y entonces Louis lo besó otra vez. Esta vez con más humedad, deseo,  _hambre_. Louis lo besaba como nadie lo había besado nunca, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si quisiera beberle el aliento y como si le doliera cada milímetro de distancia entre su piel. Como si, sino fuera por las buenas formas, lo desnudaría allí mismo.

¿Así se sentía?

¿Así se sentía que te besen cuando te aman?

Porque si era así, no quería otro beso jamás, se quedaría con ese, con él, para siempre.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron, otra vez. Harry adivinó por las arrugas en sus ojos, que Louis sonreía.

─¿Cómo se siente? ─le preguntó, con las mejillas más rojas que sus ojos en el cuadro.

Harry se sonrió al descubrir la única palabra que le cabía para describir la sensación.

─Naranja ─dijo y cuando Louis se rio no supo hacer más que imitarlo.

Se soltaron del abrazo centímetro a centímetro, acariciándose con poco disimulo al hacerlo, siguiendo  el rastro de los pliegues de la remera del otro. Louis repitió la palabra, naranja, entre dientes, y volvió a mirar el cuadro.

Sus manos se encontraron sin querer entre ellos y antes de que supieran cómo, y no sin muchas sonrisitas, sus dedos se habían enredado torpemente.

─Niall tiene razón, parezco más alto ─comentó, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no le temblaran las rodillas y quisiera dejar la galería allí mismo─. Musculoso… Guapo.

─Te pinté como te veo ─insistió Harry, y cuando Louis le sonrió, parpadeó lentamente, como si estuviera sacándole una foto invisible, para poder pintarlo después─, todos los días.


End file.
